


So Into You

by RealMagicQueen



Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealMagicQueen/pseuds/RealMagicQueen
Summary: Richie ruins a wedding. Patrick takes pictures.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Patrick's eyes fluttered open. The curtains were closed but daylight streamed in through a gap between them. He turned his back on the brightness, stretching out an arm to hug - the empty space beside him on the bed.   

He blinked, fully awake now. Richie's scent was light on the pillow. The tangy smell of his shampoo, mixed with the muskiness of his sweat. Patrick rolled onto Richie's side of the bed, burying his face in the pillow. His hand moved down to his hardening cock. He inhaled deeply, rubbing himself. After a few seconds, he turned around in frustration. It was not enough, just the faint smell of his boyfriend. He kept getting side-tracked from reaching full arousal by thoughts of how much he missed the real thing.

Richie was visiting his family this weekend. A cousin's wedding. His mother had somehow blackmailed him into coming. He had asked Patrick to come along.  Remembering the last time they had attempted to attend a family wedding together, Patrick had declined. Adding to the fact that Richie's dad - and maybe other members of his extended family -was homophobic, Patrick did not think he would be well received at the wedding. And he really would not like to ruin the cousin's day.

Richie was like, "Who cares? They have to start learning to accept us if my mom keeps insisting on me being around for family events."

In the end, Patrick had been saved by a real work event, an impromptu training for level designers which he was asked to supervise. Richie left yesterday morning. Patrick had expected him back in the evening but he'd called to say he wasn't coming home after all. "I had too much to drink. Gonna crash at Ceci's."

Since they'd started living together, they had never spent a night apart. It was a rough night for Patrick. Richie couldn't stay too long on the phone. He was practically slurring his words for the brief period they spoke. Patrick had tried sleeping on the couch as their bed felt too empty. But the couch was all lumpy and hard without Richie to cuddle with. He'd streamed movies on his laptop late into the night, and when his eyes couldn't stand to be unnecessarily opened any longer, drifted to sleep at about 4 a.m..

Now, the still bare pillow mocked him.

Usually, on Sunday mornings, he and Richie would stay under the covers cuddling. Then one or both of them would get up to make a late breakfast before they'd move to the couch to watch whatever was on TV, cuddle some more and fuck thoroughly. In the evenings, they'd go for a walk, to the park or out for dinner. 

Patrick sat up, resting back on his forearms. He stared at his stubborn hard-on. He needed something more tangible. He had no naked pictures of Richie lying around. Maybe it was time to resolve that, he grumbled to himself as he walked to the bathroom. He was opening the medicine cabinet to get his toothbrush when he caught sight of one of Richie's boxers hanging out of the laundry basket. Without much thought, he pulled it out, held it to his face and inhaled. His erection which had flagged after he took a pee, stuck right up again. 

Patrick pressed the underwear harder to his face as he stroked himself through his briefs. Soon he was kneeling, then lying on the floor with all of Richie's dirty laundry piled over his face. His cock was out now and he was pulling at it furiously, his moans muffled by the clothing on his face. 

He was replaying in his head a rather hot memory of Richie sucking him off here in the bathroom when he felt a firm grasp on his balls. He stopped his wanking. And pushed the clothes off his face. 

The real thing was smiling down at him. Patrick could not stop the blush that spread across his face and neck. 

"What were you doing, Pato?" Richie asked, removing Patrick's hand from his cock. Still holding Patrick's balls, he stroked up and down Patrick's length with his other hand. Patrick relaxed against Richie's laundry. He couldn't take his eyes off his lover's beautiful face. He was drinking Richie in, noting the difference a night apart had made. Richie looked like he hadn't slept much. There were bags under his eyes. His usually well-coiffed hair was tousled around his face but he was still the hottest man Patrick had ever seen.

"I missed you," he said around a lump in his throat. 

"I noticed," Richie replied, not keeping his mirth from his eyes or voice. "I did not know you had a thing for what appears to be my dirty laundry."

Patrick blushed, gasping out his pleasure as Richie continued to jerk him off. "It was all I had. The pillow was not enough."

Richie chuckled. He increased his pace. "Pillow?" 

"We need to have naked pictures of each other for times like this, don't you think?"

Richie cocked his head to the side. "You are not making any sense."

He lowered his head to take his lover's penis in his mouth. Patrick's groan echoed in the bathroom. Richie's tongue swirled around the the tip of his penis, lapped at his hole which was leaking pre-cum, then pulled hard, making Patrick pant and clutch at his thick, dark locks. Richie's head came down further as he swallowed Patrick's entire cock, and nuzzled the hairs at its base. Patrick raised his hips off the floor, wanting to stay deep in that warm mouth. Richie came up for air. He went for his lover's balls next, sucking each one tenderly.

"Richie. Baby," Patrick cried.

Grabbing Patrick's hips with both hands, Richie deep-throated him again. He pushed a finger into Patrick's bumhole. Patrick wiggled around to accommodate him. Holding Richie's head in place, Patrick shoved himself into his lover's mouth again and again, his movement quickly becoming erratic. Richie held him down with an arm across his lower belly. Using his spittle as lube, he stroked Patrick's length hard and fast, with his mouth simultaneously applying the same pressure and pace to its tip. 

After Patrick came, Richie kept suckling, determined to catch every last drop of his boyfriend's sweet cum.

Patrick fell back against the dirty pile of clothes, his chest heaving, one hand flung over his face. Richie lay alongside him, smiling broadly as he petted Patrick's now soft and sated penis. 

"Maybe, I should spend more time away if it means I'll come back to the sight of you jerking off on the bathroom floor." He nuzzled Patrick's neck, whispering in his ear, "It was the weirdest yet hottest thing I had ever seen."

Patrick shrugged him away. "Don't even think about it. Last night was pure torture. I couldn't sleep. Meanwhile, you were away having what appeared to be the best time of your life."

"Awww, baby." Richie kissed him on the lips. He tried deepening it but Patrick shoved at his shoulder. 

"Last night was crappy actually," Richie said, lying back on the cold bathroom floor, an arm under his head. "My dad was first avoiding me while my mother kept insisting on getting us to talk. We finally had an argument at the reception. It started with him saying how sad it was that he would never get to attend all of his children's weddings. In the end, we did ruin the wedding and you didn't even have to be there. Ceci and my little sister Maria and some other cousins including the bride and groom took me out drinking. They wanted to reassure me that some people in the family still got my back and loved me no matter what."

Patrick turned to gaze at his profile. He hated to see Richie sad ever. It always felt like a punch to his own heart. He turned his lover's head towards him. Richie refused to meet his eyes. Patrick kissed him first on the lips, then his eyelids and his forehead. He couldn't tell Richie to stop feeling the way he did. It wasn't that simple. He remembered how much once he had feared his parents' rejection. It must be terrible for Richie to actually be living that rejection, especially knowing that he would never get his father's approval. It was easy to say "Fuck him," but harder to get rid of the bile that would always come up at the thought that one would never be accepted for who they were by their own parent. 

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered, gazing into his lover's beautiful brown eyes.

Richie smiled. "You make it worth it, you know. Coming home to this... And after just one night away..." Richie's eyes appeared to be devouring his face. They were so intense in this moment, shooting off emotions intent on piercing and re-piercing Patrick's soul. Patrick's own eyes gladly and lovingly absorbed it all. 

"I wish I could get over my dad. I wish it didn't hurt so much especially when I see him. But I have you, Pato. I have you." Richie hugged him tight.

"Yes, you have me," Patrick affirmed, hugging back even tighter. He peppered kisses all over Richie's face. "You'll always have me."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick takes dirty pictures.

"Spread your legs."

"What are you doing?" Richie chuckled.

"Trying to take nude photos of you," Patrick replied, clambering onto the bed with his phone in his hands. "Pout. Give me your best smoldering look."

Richie obliged him but batted him off as the camera aimed lower.

"Stop," he laughed. "What if your phone gets stolen or something?"

"We are not celebrities. I doubt anyone will care."

"Your job might care."

Patrick paused in his snapping. He thought about it, "Okay, nothing too porny. But just enough to turn me on when you're away."

He straddled Richie's waist. "More smolder. Yeah. I like that wink. Bite your lips."

Richie was distracted by Patrick's nipples. He tweaked them gently. Patrick pushed his hands away.

"Stop," he said impatiently. He got off Richie and knelt by the side of the bed.  "Lie on your stomach."

He got up to adjust the sheets so the slope of Richie's butt peaked out at the top. He went back on his knees and angled the phone. 

"What?" he asked after a couple of snaps. Richie had been giving him a pensive look which though not deliberately seductive was still as sexy as hell.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about that time you wouldn't let me fuck you and tired to stop me from eating you out." 

Patrick shrugged. "People change." Snap. Snap. "Speaking of asses..." he grabbed the sheets and pulled them off in one go.

"Yessss," he sighed at the sight of Richie''s taut cheeks.

He took a couple of shots then moved to stand at the end of the bed to get more. Later, he crawled over Richie's legs, spread them apart and licked the tight rosebud of flesh nestled between his boyfriend's ass cheeks. Richie hissed in a breath. Patrick nibbled at the hole, before trying to penetrate it with his tongue. Richie swiveled around at the sound of a click. Patrick was taking a selfie with his nose buried in Richie's butt. 

"What are you doing?" Richie asked, twisting away. "I thought we said no porny photos." He snatched the phone from Patrick who sat back on his haunches after failing to retrieve it.

"What? It's just my eyes. You can't tell it's me."

Richie snorted. "And your hair. You are not that good of a photographer. Anybody can tell it's you. And these photos are totally porny." 

"No! Don't delete them. Please." They both struggled for the phone. Richie managed to keep it out of Patrick's reach long enough to get rid of most of the rather explicit photos. 

"Okay," Patrick conceded. "But leave that photo of your butt, with your legs spread and your penis between them on the mattress. No one's face is showing in that."

Richie hesitated. "But your friends will know it's me."

Patrick grabbed the phone back. "How?" he asked suspiciously. "Have you been having naked showers with Agustin behind my back?" 

Richie laughed. "Of course not. You'd probably tell them. And show them."

Patrick wiggled his eyebrows. He settled against the pillows, staring appreciatively at his money shot. "It's not a bad photo. And _I'm_ proud of my boyfriend's firm ass and delicious looking penis."

Richie rolled his eyes before leaning down to pull the covers over them.

"So what about me?" he asked as he cuddled against Patrick. "Don't I get a photo?"

"I wanted to give you one but you were worried about  my reputation."

Richie kissed him long enough for Patrick to discard the phone on the night table. Richie straddled Patrick. He leaned behind him and stroked his lover's penis. Soon, he had Patrick deep within him.

He paused somewhere in his rocking to pick up Patrick's phone.

"What are you doing?" the other man gasped. 

Staring straight in his boyfriend's eyes as he recommenced his slow movement up and down Patrick penis, Richie said softly, "I love you very much."

And as Patrick's face melted into mix of torrid emotions, he tapped the phone screen. 


End file.
